fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ingrid Aoife
Ingrid Aoife '(イングリッド ''Inguriddo Aoife) is a mage of the guild, Fairy Tail. Appearance Ingrid is a brown haired girl with a wolf's ear headband. She have violet eyes, and she wears pink and red kimono with a flower design. In her hair she has a ribbon collar tied on her headband. She is wearing a white socks and a brown slipper with some pink parts. Her guild mark is at her hand colored red. Personality She is a quiet girl she only talks to her pets and monsters, and even plants. She is a shy-type girl. She hates to be teased, she asks her wolves to catch the one who teases her. She only talks to people when it is really needed, but oftenly not. History When Ingrid was a child she was in a poor family, "Aoife". Even though they are poor they are still very happy taking care of their pets and plants. Until one day she found her family dead, only the pets were alive and were all weak and crying. She don't know what to do, and she just burried her parents. She is now finding for the guild who killed her parents. Magic and Abilities Summoning Magic: Ingrid has the ability to summon monsters and pets and also battle plants. She normally uses this in fighting many enemies than only one. *'''Summon: Coconut Cannon: Ingrid summons a mini cannon made of coconut that shouts, "Porooooo!" when ready to shoot. *'Summon: Fotia Spirit': Ingrid summons a fire burning soul lady that attacks the enemy through Fire Magic. *'Summon: Sealed Dog': Ingrid summons a white dog with blue seals that can manipulate ice when the seal is activated. *'Summon: Sealed Fish': Ingrid summons a violet fish with red seals that can manipulate fire when the seal is activated. *'Summon: Sealed Cat': Ingrid summons a yellow cat with brown seals that can manipulate earth when the seal is activated. *'Summon: Kyuna': Ingrid summons a pale pink nekomata that has the ability to fly and summon flames, she can also talk to people and read their mind. *'Summon: Plant Maiden': Ingrid summons a girl with a tree legs that can manipulate vines and trap enemies. *'Summon: Bat: Ingrid summons a bat that has the ability in Sound Magic and Darkness Magic. *'Summon: Armadillo: Ingrid summons a red armadillo. While in summon, it can roll and attack targets in front of them. *'Summon: Cobalt Blue Tarantula: Ingrid summons mini blue tarantula. In this animal she can spy others and poison them. It can also shoot her fur magically filled with water used for bloating others. That is why it is blue for it uses Water Magic. *'Summon: Glowing Rabbit: Ingrid summons a green glowing rabbit. It has the ability to use a little light magic. She summons this when there are no lights. *'Summon: Angora Rabbit: Ingrid summons a giant angora rabbit that is very furry. With this she can use Hair Magic. *'Summon: Goblin Shark: Ingrid summons the horrific goblin shark that can hurt people and scare them away. *'Summon: Loch Ness Monster: Ingrid sees this as one of her strongest spell. She summons a large Loch Ness Monster that she uses for death and life battle. *'Summon: Unicorn: Ingrid is able to summon a unicorn, that has the ability to run fast and shoot some beams from her horns. Beast Taming: Ingrid has the talent to tame beasts, creatures, monsters and animals to turn them into a summoned pet. She had already tamed 200 and above pets, and the only pets that are listed here are few. Maybe she will show it all when she is angry or not, it is a mystery.